BellaxEmmett:a Twilight fanfic
by Liza Isadore
Summary: When Bella came to Forks she never expected to fall for one of the Cullens but what if she fell for a different Cullen? One who was already claimed? Emmett perhaps.....
1. Chapter 1 Lunch

**A/N: **Hey fanfiction veiwers! I'm a new writer and I need reviews! Good, bad, I-DON'T-CARE! I just want them, and I won't write more if I don't get them. So please! Reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not plan to steal Twilight.**

I gazed over across the lunch room, and thats when I spotted them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from me as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, like most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an overly interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino from Pheniox. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair colors. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted as the faces of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the pertective muscular boy.

I stabbed something on my tray and popped it in my mouth before looking away to be stared down by the girl from my Spanish class.  
"Admiring Edward huh? Well don't get any ideas, apparently none of the girls in this school are good enough for him." I smirked and looked away, trying to hide my smile, guessing she had asked him out before.  
"I wasn't 'admiring' _him_, more of..._them_ really. Who are they?" I asked. "Oh well the gorgeous bronze haired one is Edward Cullen, him and all of his siblings live with Dr. and who adopted them all. The small weird girl, thats Alice and she's with Jasper Hale, the blond boy"  
"With him? As in dating?"  
"Yeah I know right!?!" She exclaimed, the girl across from me laughed.  
"Jess their not really siblings."She smiled shyly at me. "Hi Isabella, I'm Angela"  
"Um, Bella, hi Angela."  
"Well anyway," Jessica started again, worried the spotlight would forget about her. "Jasper's twin sister, the blonde girl, is Rosalie Hale and she's with the big guy, Emmett."  
"Emmett." I repeated. Staring at his dark eyes from across the cafeteria, his huge muscles seemed to scare off the other people in school. Nobody was within I five foot range of them, the tables close to them were deserted. I blushed as I glanced over at Edward who stared back at me shamelessly. He looked quite frustrated as if he couldn't solve a puzzle. I glanced away embarrassed.  
"But like I said," Jessica warned."they keep to themselves."  
"Hmm." I muttered mostly to myself."Maybe I can change that..." I took one more look at Emmett, as if his beauty could fill my curiosity for the Cullens, and grabbed my books as the bell rang for 5th period.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

I ran to biology, my last class, and hit my seat as the bell rang.

"Just in time Ms. Swan, let's try not to cut it so close next time." I smiled sheepishly and nodded, my face turned red. I looked over to try and be friendly to my new lab partner since I knew they probably would be overly friendly, as if I was a cute puppy, 14and give me more attention than I wanted. I became speechless when I saw him sitting near me, Edward Cullen. His beauty was also impeccable, pale skin with messy bronze hair and dark menacing eyes, he glared at me. His fingers clenched the edge of the desk.

"Um, hi I'm Bella." I put my hand toward him to shake his. But Edward cringed away from me, covering his mouth as if he smelled something terrible. I took my hand back, trying to figure out what I had done to make Edward hate me so much without even knowing me. I subtly sniffed my hair, it smelled like my strawberry conditioner, a perfectly innocent scent. I looked down, his chair was as far away from me as possible. I grabbed my note book and started to sketch in it, like I usually did whenever I was bored, upset, or confused.

By the time class was almost over I had drawn a rough sketch of the Cullens, none of them as perfect as they are in reality. On the other side was me, I drew my eyes curious while I was in a crowd of overly excited people, and I stared at the Cullens. The bell rang and Edward was the first out of the classroom. I sighed and gathered my things to head to my beat up Chevy truck.

Once I was in the parking lot only a few cars remained, only one I really noticed though. The silver Volvo across the lot. It had to be theirs. I couldn't see Emmett driving it though, and the girls didn't look like they'd own it either. As I jumped in my truck I guessed it was either Jasper's or Edward's. I slammed the door by accident and started the engine before I saw them all crossing the lot. I watched Emmett laugh freely and all I could do was laugh too. To be so care free and happy, I wanted that more than anything in this tiny town. I closed my eyes and imagined the warm sunny days in Phoenix, how I could wear shorts and a tank top right now instead of my long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and a hoodie. I remembered laughing with my mom while she planned her harebrained schemes.

Someone tapped on my window, ripping me out of my daydreams. It was Edward. I blinked twice a little stunned; he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. I rolled down the window in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Hello Bella, I was wondering if you could come out here for a moment." He smiled and I couldn't help but not smile back. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door leaning against it.

"Perfect..." I heard him mumble before he leaned down to me as if to whisper in my ear, or kiss me. His arms wrapped around my waist and neck. I closed my eyes and then he was gone. I opened them to find him wrestling with Emmett. He was holding Edward back. They were snarling and growling at each other with so much fury in their eyes, they were animals. I gasped when Edward snapped at me, feeling cold fingers wrap around my wrist I tried to yank free but Alice's grip was too strong, which surprised me a little when I considered her size.

"Come on Bella, I'll explain everything, just come with me!"She said in a panic, and dragged me away from my truck with ease. We ran to the Volvo, she pushed me in the car and appeared on the other side, here hands blurred under the dash and the engine purred. We screeched out of the parking lot, I turned around and watched Edward struggle in Emmet's strong arms.

"What the hell just happened!?!" I screeched I could hear my heart pound in my temples and the electric tingles from the adrenalin still vibrated all over my skin. "What did he want from me? What was he going to do?" My voice raised an octave from my hysteria. Alice bowed her head, as if with guilt.

"Bella, we, my family..." She struggled for words "Edward, is a vampire...we all are."


	3. Chapter 3 What do you think?

"edward is a vampire...we all are."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I froze. What she said couldn't be true. It wasn't possible, vampires were just a myth. But if they were just myth, then why did I believe it with every fiber of my being? I paniced and played with the buttons on my door until I found the door handle. A thousand ideas poped in my head, Alice's eyes glassed over, as if she was looking through me instead of at me. She yelled in the car,

"Bella no!" I jumped and clutched the handle which opened the door and sucked me out into the road. I tumbled and rolled on the hard gravely pavement, hitting my head and landed a long way away from the Volvo. I felt warm liquid drizzle down my face before the darkness took me over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bright lights were in my face, a beeping noise was to my left. My eyes adjusted and I saw that I could only be at a hospital. I groaned at the pain in my chest and sides when I tried to sit up. A shakey sigh came from the sitting chair, I looked up to see Charlie, all red in the face.

"Dad are you okay?" he laughed once.

"You're in a hospital bed and your asking me if I'm okay? I'm fine Bells."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen's girl, Alice, was going to take you home, I don't know why, you had your car...but she was just being friendly I guess and you fell out the door when it didn't close all the way." I clearly remembered what happened, and that wasn't it. I didn't want to argue, so I just said.

"Huh, I guess I should be more careful, how much damage did I do?"

"You have three bruised ribs and a minor cuncussion." Answered a bell-like voice. I turned to the door to see a beautiful young man, he couldn't be my doctor, he was too young, in his twenties, early thirties at the oldest, with shining blond hair.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen and you'll be able to go in a few hours I just need to see if your able to walk."

"Oh, um, alright." I sat up and tried not to wince, as much as I visited hospitals, I still hated staying in them, I'd rather be in pain in my bed then be in a hospital in pain. I stood up and did everything Dr. Cullen told me too, my ribs were really sore but I got through most of it with a straight face until he asked if I could bend over, so I talked to cover it up.

"So, it's a good thing Alice got me here when she did huh?"

"Alice? No, Emmett drove you here, you were loosing alot of blood and she's too, sqeamish." I wondered for a moment if it was a weak stomach or the explaination she tried to give me. I sat down and sat back on the bed. Emett got me here? I tried to remember those big arms carrying me to the car, holding me close to his chest. Scowling, i made an internal note to self, next time Emmett is holding me, STAY AWAKE!

After a while Charlie had to get back to the station and had other patients to tend to so I sat by myself. I twiddled my thumbs, waiting for the few hours to pass so I could leave this dreadful place when a knock came from my door. My head shot up to meet the golden wide eyes of Emmett Cullen.

"Hi!" He said innocently, "Uh Carisle said that you were okay for, for visitors so..." He trailed off, I blushed and couldn't help but smile that he wanted to see me.

"Yeah come on in." I expected him to sit in the arm chair across the room but instead he sunk down into the bed by my feet. The bed barely moved. There was an akward silence for what felt like hours, I scrambled on and on in my head over what to say but then he spoke.

"Alice says she told you, about us." A chill ran up my spine but I barely noticed it. I was fixated on the bands of muscles on Emmett's giant arms, they flexed and I was brought back into reality.

"Yes, she did, but is...is it true? I mean, they don't really exsist do they?" He smiled flashing his glistening teeth, it was beautiful and threatining. He leaned in close, his cool breath hitting my face, his expression was playful.

"What do you think Bella?" He laughed and left without another word.

**A/N: Ok I hope who ever reads this likes it, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation

I walked out of the hospital doors, flustered about what had just happened. Did he really come to see me? I stopped in my tracks with realization. I didn't have my truck. I sighed and fished for my cellphone out of my backpack when someone whistled. My head shot up.  
"You wanna ride?" Alice and Rosalie sat in a giant blood red Jeep Wrangler. I walked up to it in awe. "This is yours?" Alice smiled but Rosalie just scoffed.  
"No it's Em's so are you going to get in or what?" I jumped (and I mean i litterally had to jump) in the back seat and shut the door. I figured that if I was going to press the issue that I better do it sooner rather then later.  
"Are you guys going to explain more about, this thing or what?" I didn't mean for it to sound rude but I needed answers, I was somehow involved.  
"That depends..." Alice trailed off suggestivly.  
"Depends on what?"  
"Depends on wheather you try to jump out of the car again." Rosalie snapped. She seemed to be in a bad mood, or maybe she was always like that. Alice seemed to ignore her sourness.  
"So? No more suicide attempts in exchange for a ride home and an explanation on the whole Cullen clan's deal?" I nodded and she smiled happily.  
"Lovely!"

The rest of the ride was silent, Rosalie who was driving was tense. Extremely tense, I could tell that she didn't seem too fond of me, and I didn't like her much either... Alice on the other hand acted as if we were best friends forever. I smiled at her shyly when she would periodically glance back at me from the passenger seat.

Rosalie drove the jeep down the main part of town and once we passed the bridge at the Calawah River the houses grew far apart, and bigger. And once we were past all of the houses we entered the misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask be patient, when she abruptly turned onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest ingulfed both sides, leaving the road ahead only seen for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it really a lawn? The darkness of the forest didn't ease, though for there were six older cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast fans of branches. The trees held their protecting shadows right up to the housethathad rose on them, making useless of the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

What ever I was thinking, this wasn't it. the beautiful house was timeless, graceful, and had to be over a hundred years old. The wonderous three story house was a soft white color and well porportioned.

"Holy crow..." I mumbled under my breath, I was sure that noone heard me, but then why did Alice giggle?

"Okay, what would you like to know?" Alice asked politley. We sat on a white couch in a large spacey room, it could of been three or four rooms that had the walls knocked down to make one wide open area.

"I, I guess I'd like to know, why....Edward..."

"Attacked you?" Alice finished, I nodded.

"Well, everything has a scent, and, you know how certain smells will apeall to you? Like a fish versus a...hamburger?" I nodded again. "Well, to a vampire, " she winced at the word. "it's like your dying of hunger, and humans are...steak, or more of a sweet chocolate...Though that doesn't really compare.....okay my family is....different, even from our own kind. We refrain from...eating humans. We hunt animals, it's like someone eating tofu, your full but never quit satisfied. To Edward, you're sort of like a juicy steak to a starving dog." I shivered. Alice sighed and looked at me.

"Edward is a good person, he meant you know harm, I could see that, he just...couldn't handle the 's just harder for different...vampires. But he won't hurt you Bella, I know it."

"You're have too much faith in me Alice." I heard someone mummble from the staircase. Edward sat on the bottom stair, gazing out into nothing. Unthinkingly I scooched away just enough to be noticed. "I'm sorry I frightened you." He said a little louder, he looked up at me and I noticed his eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked stupidly. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, these are our eyes after we...hunt." I could feel the heat escaping my body as the goose bumps rose on my arms.

"Oh." I looked around trying to find something to focus mt attention on before another question poped in my head. "What were you thinking right before I fell out of the car?"

"You mean jumped?" Rosalie chimed in, I blushed, I had forgotten she was there, she was so quiet, still, deadly. i nodded and Alice answered.

"I can see the future, it changes with the deicions people make but I can see it, I was about a thousand different ways you planned to escape." She smiled "You know your not that creative." I laughed alittle.

"Yeah I know, can all, vampires see the future?"

"Oh, no, thats just me. But Jasper can feel emotions, he can alter them too, it's subtle but it helps with a house full of ravenous vampires, and Edward can read minds."

"Except hers." He mummbled again. He couldn't read my mind? Why was I different? Why am I always different? I shook my head of my sad thoughts and looked towards the kitchen where some noise was made. Emmett and a carmel haired beautiful woman. She smiled sweetly at me and all I could do was return it. Emmett smiled,

"Bella!" he yelled before glancing towards Rosalie. "Rosie....." he mumbled as if he was a dog who knew he peed on the carpet and wasn't supposed to. She staired daggers at him until he started up the stairs. "See you later Bella." He mumbled as Rosalie crossed the room and followed with inhuman speed. She scoffed at his comment and dissapeared up the staircase. There was silence for a moment before Edward finally turned to me.

"Well I think that went as well as expected!"


	5. Chapter 5 Alice

The next few days at school Emmett and Rosalie were gone. I expected to see them at lunch but the only Cullens_ I_ saw were Edward, who sulked next to Jasper who had Alice all curled up in a ball on his lap. It seemed to be that he was the one to comfort them, not only Alice and Edward but the rest of his family too. He was always quiet, always watching, analyzing. But analyzing what? Alice had been upset since they refused to go to school. Well, since _Rose_ refused to go, and Emmett, being the lovely boy he was, followed suit.

After a week of Emmett's absence, I forced myself to talk to them, talk to Jasper, and maybe Edward, depending on how dark his eyes were...

I grabbed my tray of uneatable food, I wasn't even sure what any of the item were supposed to be. Passing the table full of strange looks from Jessica and Angela, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, Angela's face turned from confused to curious, a small smile playing on her face, with Jessica looked as if she was trying to blow up my head with her mind. Needless to say, she didn''t suceed. I sat down, refusing to look up at the perfect faces as I shoved a peice of...food, in my mouth.

"Uhm, excuse me?" A strong, shy voice with a faint southern drawl asked me, I was forced to look up into his confused eyes. I glannced at Alice and she seemed to be happy about my presence. "What are you doing?" Jasper asked, as I chewed on what I thought was mac and cheese. Swallowing I answered.

"I'm eating." I was about to take another bite when Edward's cold hand stopped me, I froze. Was he going to lose control? He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I think she would like to know why our brother is missing, Rosalie too right?" I smiled.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!?!" I accused and he smiled bigger.

"I can't, you're just predictable."

I blushed and looked down.

"Oh." He laughed a bell like laugh, it was perfect. I cleared my throat. "So? Where'd they go? I mean its not my buisness but"

"Oh it is your buisness, entirely!"Alice said, cutting me off with a cheshire cat smile. I blinked twice, confused.

"How?" Was all I managed to say.

"Well, " She looked to her southern blond pleadingly and he sighed, only to look at Edward. He sighed too and finally gave up, on somesortof begging fest.

"Alright alright! But if Rose finds out its your head on the line Alice." She nodded, her grin getting impossibly bigger while a giggle slipped passed her teeth.

"Okay Bella, well when you moved here, you sent my head into a tornado, for first period all I saw were boys after boys trying to ask you out, planning on marrying you, and all sorts of stupid trivial things. That is until your biology class. When Edward saw you, well, smelled you," Edward flinched at the memory. "Your future was narrowed down to three decisions. Either he'd kill you, turn you, or he'd resist, and you two would be together, in love." I tilted my head alittle and stared at Edward. A cocky smirk spread wide on his face,

"Don't you think we'd be a cute couple?" He asked, winking at me. I laughed nervously and just shook my head. Alice impatiently continued.

"Well, Emmett stopped him, and that sent a whole new whirl of futures for you into my mind. Of course I told Emmett and Rosalie, which explains the hostility from her. Truthfully I'm surprised she hasn't planned your death Bella." Alice stated in a matter-of-fact tone as chills went down my spine.

"What did I ever do to her!?!" I blurted out before thinking. She smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back into Jasper's chest.

"You stole her man." And with that a smile spread across mine and Edward's faces.

Satisfaction.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Okay guys I know I don't update quick enough and I'm sorry! I just have problems concentrating on one story, not only am I writing this one for Fanfiction but Im also working onn re-writing my own story with MY charcters and a few other joint stories with my friends so.... I loved all the reviews and thanks for everyone who favorited! Alright well better go to bed before I pass out tommarrow and remember the rule! No reviews=no chapter! And I'll work on my attention span issues!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Jasper

That night Alice invited me over to the Cullen's home. She said it was to 'help Emmett become a _closer_ friend' and something about settling a bet... Edward didn't seem to mind, he seemed to get more used to me the more I was with Alice, whiched helped alot with my _scent_.

Once I got home I asked Charlie if I could go over, he sat in his lazy boy chair and nodded quietly as he watched some baseball game on the flat screen. I shook my head and laughed softly, boys and their sports. I got Harry's fish fry ready while I scarfed down some leftovers and just waited, tapping my foot the entire time, for Charlie's say so. He laughed at my irritated sigh.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get over to the doctor's house huh? Is Carisle's girl your new 'bff'?" I laughed now, blushing at my father's attempt at the trivial teen language.

"Yeah, I think so." I smirked, it had been awhile since I had called most anyone a best friend, other than my mother, and surely I never expected to call anyone in this gloomy cloud covered snowball a best friend. My plans were to finish high school with little scars and make my way to college. But the way things were going, I wasn't sure what I was going to do anymore. The only thing my mind truely wrapped around and held me down to earth were four simple words. _You stole her man._ That small sentence ran through my head over and over only to make me smile. I thought of those words, I thought of Emmett's innocently golden eyes, his mischevious grin, flawless immortal skin...

"Bella?" Charlie's concerned voice pulled me back into reality.

"Wha-Yeah Dad?" My glazed over look slowly thawed as my Dad's worried chocolate eyes stared into my identical ones.

"Are you okay to drive? You seem a little off..." His face hardened for a moment. "Bella are you high? I know I'm an officer of the law but you can tell me these things. If you feel that you-" I cut him off before he could go into any lecture.

"Dad! No! I'm not high, I never have been nor ever will, abuse drugs." He relaxed a bit. I knew that would shut him up, I took that silent oppritunity to run out of the house to my truck.

"Bye Dad I'll see you later!" I called over my shoulder before slamming the house door and flooring my car out of the drive and into the road.

I pulled in to their driveway, Alice had given me directions to there home, as I stepped out of my car I watched the curtains swish on the third story and I pretended not to notice. Once realization hit I figured someone _wanted_ me to think I was being watched.

Stepping on the first step of the beautiful porch I heard something behind me. I turned and scanned everything, only seeing my car and trees. I flipped back to the porch and gasped at the vampire who made me jump.

"Oh! Edward, you scared me." I said trying to catch me breath. I looked at him and something was different, off. Once it hit me he smiled. His eyes, Edward's eyes wern't the bright gold I was starting to be accustomed to. They were black.

"Hello Bella, " He said suductivly, comeing closer. I took a step back, putting myself below him on the ground while he hovered on the porch. "My my Bella, you do smell...appitizing..." As he finally approached me with vampire speed I screamed out the first name that came to me.

"EMMETT!!!" Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his cold lips on my neck and I cringed, waiting for the teeth. I waited. And waited. Finally I opened my eyes to see Edward's crooked grin about two inches from my face.

"Gotcha!" He whispered before falling on the ground laughing. I blinked twice. What just happened? Wasn't I in great perrile? Tumbling towards my doom? Seeing my confused (and probably half-crazed ) expression he explained.

"Alice thought the best way to welcome you to the family was to play a few tricks on you, then Jasper, well, we're trying to figure who will pull the better prank."He laughed a little bit more as I tried to digest this.

"So, I came over here to...be pranked?" I asked. He nodded.

"What about your eyes? They're dark."

"Contacts. They're very annoying you know." He closed his eyes, making his eyelids scrunch and brow furrow. When he opened them back up the beautiful bright gold was back. I walked up the porch and into the white house as a low string of profanities formed under my breath.

"Alice!" I yelled. I watched her blurr sweep down the stairs. Once she focused she stared at me with too innocent eyes.

"Whats the matter Bella?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh come on Alice, cut the crap. I'm hear to be tortured? I thought you were my friend." Okay I knew I was laying it on thick with the last line, but come on! I hated being harrassed as much as the next guy. Edward came in after me, still chuckling a little.

"Hey Jazz. I think I'm winnig!" He said, no louder than a whisper. Jasper came out of the kitchen smiling, though his eyes looked abit pained.

"Oh I think I can change that!" He said walking in and taking his place next to his Alice with one arm around her waist.

"Sorry Bella, just think of it as an initation to the Cullen clan. Besides, with the prank Jasper's pulling you may not hate me for long..." I tilted my head to the side a bit, it was a habit I had picked up from my mom when we didn't quite understand something.

Everyone then quieted down then and looked towards the door, I didn't hear anything but what did I know? I was just a weak human...worthless.

"Jasper are you sure this is want you want to do? I think Rose is going to have your head for this."

"Yeah Im sure." He looked at me again, his eyes were still gold they were abit darker than Alice's and Edward's. Alice looked at him after her eyes unglazed.

"Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her." I gulped a little and took a half step back, trying to give him space. It was hard to remember that _he_ was the one with the...control issues. Especially with Edward and my 'scent'. I heard a car pull in, hearing what my friends had heard long before me. I heard Emmett's booming voice talking to someone, and I smiled.

Emmett walked in the room smiled at me, that is until Rosalie strided into the living room after him sneering in my direction.

"Bella!"He yelled and I couldn't help but be happy.

"Hi Emmett!" I squealed, I was way too happy to be my normal self, I looked at Jazz . _What are you doing to me???_ I thought. I glanced at Rosalie who had a cheery smile on her face. She sat on the couch and stared off into space, with a creepy grin refusing to dissapear.

It all happened very quickly after that...

I couldn't help myself after that. The happiness I had just left left me, it was washed away in one swipe, and a need was put in its place, a hunger, lust. I looked at Emmett, he had the same look that Edward had in his eyes on my forst day of school, a need, a want. I ran as fast as I could to him and jumped, he caught me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and our lips smashed together in a passionate, lustful kiss. His lips were cold and smooth as they formed around mine as he eagerly attacked me. I kissed him back, with as much passion and force I could to try and show him my want for him. I felt his fingers at the edge of my shirt and then it all went away. My lust died and my face grew hot with blush as I tried and catch my breath. His eyes were wide with innocence, his lips separated in a look of horror and shock. He slowly put me down, and once I was on solid ground I mumbled 'bye Alice' and headed out the door only to take one quick glance at Rosalie who still sat with the crazed grin plastered on her face, it reminded me of a basket weaver at an assylim...


	7. Im Sorry!

**Hello fans! **

**Im sorry I don't update as much as I should and I apologize!!!! (Damn my short attention spand...tsk tsk)**

**I tried to compinsate by sneakin in that last chapter with a small kissing scene. (and it's not just you, I loved it too!) Well I came here for a purpose so here it is. **

**I have good news and bad news. Good news: I want you guys to give me your opinion for the story, one or the either will happen.**

**A- Rose gets revenge**

**B- Rose tells everyone whats been on her mind **

**Just review and tell me whatcha think! and the bad news, -sigh- **

**I will be at my dads for the summer, and though I'll have fun and stuff and stuff, (yeah i know, wonderful grammar) I will probably not be on the computer much. =( So again Sorry! But don't worry because once August comes around you can expect more and more chapters! But til' then, there will be few updates....**

**Again don't for get to review and give your opinion on what Rosalie should do, it's vital to the story!!!!!**

**Love you all,  
-LiZa IsAdOrE**


	8. Chapter7 Jackson

Hello fans! (wow...i have fans!!!) Im sorry I don't update as much as I should and I apologize!!!! ...again... I just get too distracted and I'll work on that, pinky promise! Ok in the last "chapter" (yeah, sorry about that) i gave you guys a decision to make and to my shock and dissapointment most of you chose B. I was sure you guys would want to see rose have a fit but we'll talk things out i guess... _this_ time.... Ok so here is the chapter i've been promising please review!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat on my bed curled up in a ball, eyes still wide. What the hell happened??? I thought to myself repeatedly. Part of me was excited, my heart still pounded and I felt the butterflies playing ring around the rosie in my stomach. The other part...scared shitless. (pardon my french) Rosalie was someone you didn't want to mess with, and I had just had a make out session with her boyfriend _**in front of her**_!!!!! I was home alone, Charlie was called on duty late tonight for some robbery at a diner.

I got up and walked down the stairs, tripping on the last one, and went into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal, hoping it would calm my nerves. A small breeze rushed behind me, making the hair on the back of my neck rise and goosebumps run down my arms. I shook my head poor my milk, had to of been the wind. I grab a spoon and sit down at the small table, taking my first bite of the frosted flakes when realisation hit me. Im inside my house. There is no wind. I stand up a run to my room, falling up the stairs. As I reach my room I slam the door shut, a gust of air ruffling the paper on my desk. I turn the small lock and head for my jewlry box which held a small pocket knife Charlie gave me for my 10th birthday. I curled my fingers around the handle part and thumbed it like my father told me. **(a/n: my dad in Wv teaches me odd things, if someone holds a knife any other way than the serial killers in movies than they don't know what threr doing.)** Sitting on my bed bed I was ready to stab anyone who came close to me. I heard some laughter before everything when dark.

I felt like a rock was pinning me, dragging me out of the room swifly. I struggled and struggled until my legs started to go limp.

"LET ME GO!"I screamed until something was around my mouth shutting me up. I felt sweat bead down my face along with a few tears, as many times as I had stabbed my kidnapper they made no sign of being hurt. I felt the temperature change and change again as a car door slammed. my eyes were still closed, I believe there was a blind fold on me. In seconds I was sitting in an upright position with what I think was a seat belt holding me back. A cold hand held my wrists together as an engine roared to life and I felt the car pull away from the curb. The doors around me clicked locked in unison and the hand released me.

I ripped off the blind fold and looked at my kidnapper but was unable to say a word from shock and fear. Their blond waves fell wildly around their face, golden eyes wide with excitement. With the widest grin I had ever seen on his face Jasper looked at me.

"Alice was right, this hostage stuff _is_ fun."

"_Jasper?_" I whispered, edging away just slightly to give him some air. He shook his head.

"I'm not thirsty, hunted right before I picked you up."

"You call that being picked up???" He laughed.

"Well, in a way, Alice said that you probably wouldn't come if I just told you the situation, so this was our only option." I sighed

"Does this situation involve your little stunt today?" His grin got impossibly bigger, it reminded me of Alice.

"I'll have you know I won that bet thank you very much." A hint of a southern drawl leaked into his words though only for a moment. My voice came just over a whisper

"What happened after I left?" His face returned to the serious expression I had become accustomed to.

"Rosalie...she had a sort of.....melt down. Towards me at first until I calmed her down and then she went after Carisle and Emmett really but mainly Carisle. She seemed to have held in some feelings towards him which I amazingly didn't realise. She was almost always angry, depressed or..." He looked back at me and cleared his throat, returning his gaze to the road. "aroused." I blushed and looked off when his jaw tightened. The only time I had ever felt threatened by a...vampire (the word was still too weird to say) was when I was with Edward or Jasper who both I was hardly ever with. "In simple terms, " He said bringing me back to reality "She has held a grudge on with Carisle since the moment he bit her. Now she can't live her dream. Emmett took it pretty hard, she said and I quote 'That dipshit couldn't give me what I wanted and the only reason he's awake and breathing is because he looked too much like the baby I can never have.'" I felt a lump rise in my throat, how could she do such a horrible thing to the man she supposidly loved?

"Well where are we going?"

"You and I are headed to flordia, Jackson flordia to be exact."

"Why?" He looked to me as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Rosalie tends to have a....bad temper..." I paused, feeling colder.

"She's coming after us isn't she?" His jaw tightened again before nodding once more.

I sat in my seat face front for the rest of the trip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What'd ya think? I know it's different but once I actually started writting I thought this was better.... please review!


	9. Hey!

**_Ok I have a chapter written and it will not be published until i hit 100 reviews people. Its short but I believe your gonna like it...alot. REVIEW! _**

**_Even if its to insult me, though I don't believe that would be very nice..._**


	10. Chapter 8 Sexy Little Numbers

"Bella my love, " He whispered again hurridly, his lips smashing down apon mine, moving quickly but swiftly. "Emmett," I gasped as he pushed me up against a wall in the small hotel room, his eyes sparked of excitement.  
"I love it when you say my name." Emmett growled before his lips found there way back to mine, his tongue traced my bottom lip, his cold marble abs pressed against my stomach as his kisses grew rougher and more passionate. My fingers dug into his his cold muscular sholders for support as I was picked up off the floor, pinned between him and the yellow plastered wall, I gasped. His hands had a firm grip on my waist but loosened immediatley as he pulled back.

"Did I hurt you???" His paniced voice called to me, I merely laughed. Only he could look as innocent as a small child and still be sexy. I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Im fine emmett, really." His sad eyes brightened and then narrowed.

"Good." He growled in a husky voice that sent chills up my spine. Emmett kissed my neck and along my jaw making a cry rise in my throat, he was too damn sexy for words. His lips came to my ear. "I'd hate for us to stop before we even got started..." I heard the faint click of metal as his leather belt landed on his shirt in the corner.

"BELLA!"

"Hmm? What?" I shot up in my bed, my eyes still half closed as they focused on Jasper, his bright golden eyes widened and disturbed.

"I don't know what you're dreaming about _exactly_ but I think you can wake up now." My cheeks redened as I remembered my little fantasy. He shut the door before re-opening it immediatly. "By the way you have some drool on the corners of your mouth." and he was gone again. I hurridly wiped my mouth and shot out of my bed to the wordrobe, loooking for something to wear. Or something I'd actually wear I should say...Alice had packed my bags for me, buying me all new expensive clothes. All new expensive clothes that I'd never wear. But today was special, Emmet was coming to the hotel and it would be the first time we see each other since the....prank. And he would stay for a month, just me and Emmett.

I rifled through the outfits, throwing colors and desins in all directions as I searched for something comfortable but...pretty. After a few minutes I got irritated and closed my eyes letting my hands search for the clothes. The first piece of denim and soft material I came across I snatched it, throwing them on. I finally looked in the mirror, afraid of my reflection, and stared. Dark blue denim shorts that were almost too tight hugged curves I never new existed for me, the white tank top flowed down my waist and was lower cut then all of my shirts put together but...it looked good...

I walked out of the room to have Jasper decide the wall was more appropraite to look at then I was.

"Jasper?"

"I believe you should put a shirt on bella, please. Preferably one that covers your neck....and everything else......" I blushed

"That bad?" He put his head in his hand an rubbed his eyes.

"Bella I, " he sighed. "I feel like Im watching a pornagraphic food channel..." I coughed trying not to laugh until I heard a knock at the door. I rushed and though it was only a few feet away from me Jasper beat me to it. He opened the door slightly and sighed of relief.

"Oh thank god. I'm going with Alice, hunting." And then the boy was gone. I opened the door slowly, expecting the man that has been haunting my dreams since the night we kissed two weeks ago.

"Hello B....ella......" I sighed and ignored the rock in my stomach from dissapointment.

"Hello Edward. Babysitting duty?" His eyes wide and a crroked smile starting to spread on his face, he nodded.

"Yup. Not expecting me I hope?" My faced burned with more embarrassment.

"Nope." I sighed.

"This is going to be a long month." he smiled more openly, carrying his bags through the doorway and turned to face me.

"Not if you keep wearing sexy little numbers for me."


	11. vote

**_Ok guys for the next chapter I need you to vote on my poll on my profile. Vote your little asses off!!! (pardon my language) but if you ever want to see your precious fanfiction (thanks btw) updated i think you know what needs to be done....._**

**_Thanks for loving my story, ciao mi amores! (_**look it up its italian**_)_**

**_L_i**_Z**a**_**I**_s**A**_**d**_O_**_r_E**


	12. Chapter 9 Arcade

**A/n: Ok so this is kinda a filler but I needed ideas and it seems that you guys want a chapter XD . So here it is, please review, and give me ideas!! please!!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I sat down beside him; after changing into normal jeans and a blue tee shirt; leaving a few inches of couch inbetween us.  
"Well I think thats much more...appropriate." Edward said though I swore I heard a bit of reluctance in his voice.I couldn't help but ask any longer, the curiosity was killing me, along with irritation.

"What the hell Edward!?!" He jumped

"What!?! The tee shirt is great and all too it's just tha-"

"No, Edward not that. I thought Emmett was coming..." My voice slowly sank along with my stomach.

"Oh right, well Emmett, Alice and I were tracking Rosalie and after we told you guys who was coming Alice realized Rosalie would follow Emmett, knowing you'd be with him. So I volenteered."

"Oh."

"Oh? You seem dissapointed my dear." Edward teased laying an arm around the couch behind me.

"I miss him." I whined as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes Jasper did say something about that. Lets get you out of here, Jasper isn't one for entertaining. You have to be bored of this hotel room, aren't you?" I nodded meekley before a question came to mind.

"What about the sun?" He shrugged off the comment.

"I'll wear a coat and hat."

"Yes Edward, a coat and hat look absolutley normal in flordia." His nose scrunshed alittle at his foiled plan before thinking of a new one.

"There's an arcade down stairs?" I smiled.

"I'll get my purse."

We entered the dark arcade room, flashing lights and noises were everywhere and colors spun all around. Edward glided up to the prize area to a an acne covered teen, about my age.

"Hello, I'd like four hundred tokens." He laid the amount due onto the counter making the boy's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Geez Edward, have enough tokens?" I joked, he smiled.

"Well half _is_ yours." I blushed

"You didn't have to, I could have bought it..."

"Well I did, now lets go play." I smiled and walked with him through the battlefield of acrade gamers and boredom owners ready to take them all on. "Oh look over there." He pointed to an empty machine with flashing lights and colors,Dance Dance Revolution bannered on the top of it.

* * *

I landed on the hotel bed laughing myself out of breath. Edward landed next to me shaking with laughter as well.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the arcade!" I said in between giggles.

"Me!?! Your the one who got us kicked out with your uncordination! By the way Bella I must say next time try not to break the machine!"

"Hey!" I defended "Guitar Hero needs to make the cords from the instrument to the machine longer..." He looked at me with devilish smile just screaming _**come on, really?**_ I looked down a little probably blushing. "Ok maybe I got into the song a little much....But your the one who made that little boy cry!"

"He lost! If the boy plans on challenging someone he should be good." He smirked abit "Or at the very least hold back his tears like a man, a gentlemen should never behave like that." I rolled onto my back and giggled some more.

"Oh boy Edward you aren't from this century..." I glanced back at him, his smile sparkled though his eyes seemed to be missing that light, now that I thought about it they did most of the day... He was too good of an actor for his own good.

"Whats wrong?" I murmured, feeling the abnormality in the atmosphere.

"Nothing Bella, everything's fine. Are you hungry?" His voice was flawless, well practiced. But his eyes gave up the facade once more.

"No, Im not. What. Is. Wrong?" Edward sighed, his face growing hard and stern but the topaz was still soft.

"Bella, just drop the subject, there is nothing wrong so stop trying to make something out of nothing."

"Stop trying to make nothing out of something, Edward." My voice was just as acidic. His eyes narrowed and I followed suit. Finally after what seemed like the longest eye contact competition ever, he relaxed and sighed.

"Alice had a vision. But its not sure fire, everything could change, it just all depends."

"What is Edward? I can take it, Im a big girl." He looked at me apologetically.

"You have about two more months to live."


	13. Chapter 10 RING!

Time slowed, breathing quieted, and the surrounding melted off.

"What?" In my mind I felt surprised, angry and confused but I sounded weak, broken...

"Bella, in two months you...your, going to be killed. Visiously." I froze in our extisential bubble.

"Why?" My angry thoughts came out broken and sad once again. Edward sighed and looked into the stitches of the comforter that crossed and weaved around each other in a spade like pattern.

"Bella it doesn't have to be this way, you could, we could..." His hand instinctively reached out for mine for a second before we both flinched back. Sighing, Edward stood and strutted quickly to the door and in a gruff struggling voice he spoke.

"Bella my brother is a good man, he means well, but he _is not_ right for _you_." The echoe of wood against wood as the door slammed made me flinch from the impending silence that I grew acustomed to so quickly. _I'm going to die? Why is Emmett wrong for me? Is Rosalie coming after me?_ The questions replayed in my head over and over, stuffing the small capasity of my mind past its breaking point. I laid my head down on the soft downy and cried. Letting the lump in my throat rise and opening the flood gates for my eyes, sucumbing to my emotions.

I don't know how long I was in the bedroom but I finally stopped crying, I came over the fear and confusion and 'cowboyed up' as Charley would put it. I smiled at the thought. I hadn't seen Charlie in over a month and after what I've put him through I don't think dropping a line for a chat wouuld be a great idea. I did miss him though, and my mother. I sighed a ragged breath, poor Renee is probably in a frenzy because of my dissapearance. To everyone but the Cullen's I had been kidnapped. I glanced at my phone, it hadn't been turned on since the night Jasper and I came to the hotel. One call could be traced by Rosalie and I'd be dead alot sooner then two months. One look wouldn't hurt though...could it? I picked it up of the table and sat down, turning it on. The motorola icon came on as it started up and the silver cell went crazy, vibrating vigorously with text messages. Slowly I checked them, oldest to newest, though, they stopped a week or so ago.

**_Charlie-10:45PM: Bells where are you_**

**_Charlie-11:15PM: Bella call me_**

**_Charlie-12:23AM: Bella _****_please call me come home_**

**_Charlie-12:30AM: ISABELLA MARIE COME HOME NOW_**

**_Renee-12:32AM: Bella? Sweetie call me where are you!?!?!_**

**_Renee-12:35AM: Bella we luv u call us!!!!!_**

**_Renne-12:41AM: BELLA R U OK?_**

**_Charlie-1:00AM: honey are you hurt? your mother is worried_**

**_Renee-2:30AM: Im on my way 2 forks_**

I threw my phone down on the table, there were more texts but I couldn't read them any more, how could i do this to them? I stared at my phone, a call might be too dangerous but a text would be perfect. I picked it up quickly before I could change my mind and typed out a quick message.

**_I am fine, not hurt. be home when i can_**

I pressed send and no sooner then I set the phone down it rang. I glanced at the caller id out of habit and knew it was a mistake the moment I did. Home. I walked away from it. But all I could see was Charlie's worried face in my mind. **_RING!_** It felt as if my mother's tears fell with my own running down my face. **_RING! _**Couldn't I just say I was safe?**_ RING! _**I couldn't take this anymore **_RING!_** I ran for my phone, I had paced myself to the other side of the room, but something stopped me. A cold hard wall. He was everywhere. A sweet scent radiated from him along with the coolness, like heat from a human. I just sobbed in his arms, not even sure who it was, just hoping it wasn't Jasper. He shushed me, combing his icey fingers through my hair fluidly. From across the room I heard Edward's voice, rougher than usual, talking to one of my parents; prentending to be a kidnapper. The man holding me just kept shushing my sobs. In a thought I just collapsed on my feet in defeat, though it could have been mistaken as relaxing in this man's arms. _Oh, damn._ I thought. _This is Jasper. _I sighed and tried to collect myself, tearing away from poor awkward Jasper though I didn't look at him. I just couldn't look at another face I put through pain, be it emotional or not.

"What's wrong?" His voiced asked, though it wasn't Jasper's. I froze and turned to him. His curly chocolate locks of hair were upkept and in his face, covering his beautiful golden eyes.

"Emmett?"

* * *

**Hahaha ok I left it at a cliff hanger for a reason...I don't know what to do! I hate to keep running blindly with this story because it seems you guys actually like it and i wouldn't want you to drift away as my writing slowly plumits. SO! Ideas, Im taken 'em. I just need a bridge really to get from here to rosalie. So if anyone wants help I'd really appreciate it. And please review!  
****Ciao!**


	14. I'm so so sorry

**Ok guys, I'm really really sorry, but...Im murdering my Emmett and Bella story. It doesn't have much meaning to me anymore because even though I still love Twilight, I'm not obbsessed. You guys gave me great ideas which i loved so so so much but I just couldn't get inspiration to write them. Plus I had so much crap going on around me that I had a severe mental/writing block for a long long time. And I kinda miss my old characters, so if you miss my writing (which i hope you do ='} ) I am writing other things on FictionPress. Im still Liza Isadore so look me up, until then.**

**Arrivaderci my friends,**

**LiZaIsAdOrE **


End file.
